codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Modern Zombies
NOTE THIS IS UNFINISHED About The Game (In the words of John Riley) Im a faget. About Last Hope Last Hope (aka L.H Group) is a team of people who are trying to stop the zombies from taking over every thing. there are 8 people in the group all together *John Riley (Simon Riley's son) *Rocket (from Modern Warfare 2) *Patrick Sanderson (Gary "Roach" Sanderson's Brother) *Toad (from Modern Warfare 2) *Ricky (Completely new Character) *Steven Dempsey (Is one of Tank Dempsey's relations) *Nick Maxis (belived to be a relation with Ludvig Maxis and Samantha Maxis) *Wallcroft (from Call of Duty 4) Playable Characters John Riley: *Main Character *Play as for the full Campaign *Playable in Zombie Survival mode Rocket: *Second Main Character *Only playable in Co-Op as player 2 *Playable in Zombie Survival mode Steven Dempsey: *Only playable in Zombie Survival mode Wallcroft: *Only playable in Zombie Survival mode Campaign The point of the campaign is for Last Hope to stop the zombies from taken over the planet. They plan to do this by getting all the wounder weapons there is a myth saying if all wounder weapons are shot at once in the same spot it cause a big reaction whiping out any zombie on the face on the planet but unfountaly there would still be a lot of zombies on the moon that would suvrive as there not on the planet so the reaction of the wounder weapons would not reach them. So there on a mission to get every wounder weapon they already have the Ray Gun it was found in a pod witch was really damaged it looked like it was send down from the moon. Weapons John Riley: *Starts with a UMP 45 *Secondry M1014 *This will stay the same trough out the campaign unless you swap weapons from ones you found. *Create a Class in Zombie Survival Rocket: *Always seen with a Commando (unless playing Co-Op Campaign then he will spawn with a rapid Famas). *Secondry Mini-Uzi *Create a Class in Zombie Survival Patrick Sanderson: *Primary MPL *Secondry CZ75 Full Auto Toad: *Primary MP7 *Secondry AK-74u Ricky: *Primary varies between MP5K and ACR *Secondry USAS 12 Steven Dempsey: *Campaign Primary MP40 *Campaign Secondry SPAS-12 *Create a Class in Zombie Survival Nick Maxis: *Primary AK-47 *Secondry Model 1887 Wallcroft: *Campaign Primary HK21 *Camaign Secondry M4A1 *Create a Class in Zombie Survival Zombies Types Normal Zombie - Just like Zombies from CoD WaW and Black Ops. Weapon Zombie - A Zombie with a weapon most of the time the weapon is a MP5K, AK-47 or a Riot Shield (the zombies aim is not to good). Hellhounds - Zombie Dogs like from CoD WaW and Black Ops (only on one campaign misson). Crawler Zombie - The gas crawlers from CoD WaW and Back Ops. Juggernaut Zombie - A zombie in a Juggernaut suit (3x the health). Zombie Survival 'Characters' in Zombie Survival Mode: *John Riley (Player 1/Host) *Rocket (Player 2) *Steven Dempsey (Player 3) *Wallcroft (Player 4) 'Create a Class' Weapons: SMGs: *MP5K *UMP 45 *AK-74u Assault Rifles: *AK-47 *M4A1 *Cammando LMGs (no secondry when LMGs are selected): *HK21 *RPD *M249 SAW Sniper Rifles: *Dragunov *Intervention *PSG1 ShotGuns: *SPAS-12 *USAS 12 *M1014 Secondrys Pistols: *CZ75 *USP .45 *.44 Magnum *M9 *M1911 Secondrys Special: *Ballistic Knife 'Points' Points are gained by killing zombies. 'The Drop' The drop is a big create (like a big care package) witch is dropped from the start of any Zombie Survival game. You can buy items with points such as perks, weapons, wounder weapons, greanades and other items. Avadeble Items: Weapons: *PPSh-41 (Costs - 1500 Points) *AUG (Costs - 1500 Points) *RPK (Costs - 2000 Points) *L96A1 (Costs 1000 Points) *M1897 Trench Gun (Costs 1500 Points) Wounder Weapons: *Ray Gun (5000 Points) *Wunderwaffe DG-2 (6000 Points) *Thundergun (6500 Points) *Winter's Howl (4500 Points) *V-R11 (1000 Points) *Scavenger (5500 Points) * 31-79 JGb215 (4500 Points) *Wave Gun/Zap Guns (10,000 Points) *Monkey Bomb (2000 Points) *Gersch Device (2000 Points) *Matryoshka Dolls (2000 Points) *Quantum Entanglement Device (6000 Points) Perks: *Juggernog(2500 Points) *Speed Cola (3000 Points) *Double Tap Root Bear (2000 Points) *Quick Revive (1500 Points) *PhD Flopper (2000 Points) *Stamin-Up (2000 Points) *Deadshot Daiquiri (1500 Points) *Mule Kick (4000 Points) Grenades: *Grenade (500 Points) *Grenade Limet hold 8 greades at once (2000 Points) *Semtex (1000 Points) *Molotov Cocktail (1000 Points) *Nova Gas (1500 Points) Others: *Claymore (1500 Points) *Sentry Gun 1000 bullets (2500 Points) *Air Strikes (5000 Points) *Chopper Gunner you can be hit while in the chopper (10,000 Points) *Tactical Nuke will end game (1,000,000 Points) Category:FanFiction